Hail to the queen (Vietnamese version)
by tranthienhoa
Summary: Merag là thủ lãnh của Thất hoàng Barian, nhưng họ không cần biết điều đó. Họ sẽ ổn nếu nghe theo lời của anh trai cô, Nasch, người luôn luôn có cách trị vì nhẹ nhàng hơn.


**Title:**Hail to the Queen  
><strong>Author:<strong> Imposter-Sightseeing  
><strong>Translator:<strong> ngoisaotimld aka Tím  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General (cá nhân mình thấy nó Angst và Drama )  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status:<strong> Đã hoàn thành  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rio K., Seven Barian Lords  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Không sở hữu cả ZEXAL lẫn fic gốc. Không dịch fic vì mục đích lợi nhuận.  
><strong>Link fic gốc:<strong> s/10233832/1/Hail-to-the-Queen  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Merag là thủ lãnh của Thất hoàng Barian, nhưng họ không cần biết điều đó. Họ sẽ ổn nếu nghe theo lời của anh trai cô, Nasch, người luôn luôn có cách trị vì nhẹ nhàng hơn.

_Gọi một người_  
><em>Quỳ gối trước ngai vàng<em>  
><em>Đứng dậy trong ánh mặt trời<em>

Cô luôn luôn mạnh mẽ hơn anh trai mình. Cô biết điều đó từ lần đầu tiên họ bắt tay vào việc quản lý đất nước, khi Nasch khóa kín mình trong phòng vì tuyệt vọng và cô đã dành cả buổi chiều để vạch ra cách giải quyết trong ánh sáng nến. Khi nhìn vào nét chữ viết tay gọn gàng của mình, cô sững người. Những từ ngữ này không bao giờ được dành cho những nữ thần quan, vị trí mà cô đã được sinh vào đó.

Có một đội quân mà cô phải gánh vác, và một con quái vật ở sau lưng cô. Nó rất to và cao, nói lên sự mục nát và hỗn loạn, nhưng cô không do dự.

"Được rồi, tôi sẽ trở thành 'Barian' này. Nhưng đổi lại, hãy cho tôi sức mạnh để kết thúc cuộc chiến."

Trái tim cô đông cứng và cô quỵ ngã.

Cô thức dậy trong một thế giới đỏ thẫm với những tinh thể lởm chởm. Đáy biển đã biến làn da cô thành màu xám, và những tấm khăn liệm trở thành một bộ váy rực rỡ màu trắng và vàng. Miệng cô biến mất và cơ thể cô cứng như đá, nhưng cô vẫn là cô. Merag, luôn là Merag.

Cô quan sát, từ những viên đá được phản chiếu đã di chuyển theo mệnh lệnh của cô, Nasch đã lãnh đạo đội quân của mình trong kí ức của cô.

_Không, không, đó là cách bất khả thi nhất để chiến đấu với hắn, có một Vị thần ở bên cạnh anh mà!_

Cô quan sát, khi cô chạm đến những mảnh kim loại ở cuối bộ váy của mình, Nasch đã dồn vào chân tường Vector ghê tởm đó ở trong chính lâu đài của hắn.

_Điều này hoàn toàn sai lầm._

Nó kết thúc trong bóng tối, và cô chỉ nhăn mặt trước màn hình bằng pha lê của mình.

Nasch cũng đã đến thế giới xa lạ này, và điều đầu tiên anh làm là ôm chặt lấy cô. "Em đây rồi, em đây rồi," anh nức nở, những giọt nước mắt lăn xuống đôi má khi anh thầm thì lời cầu nguyện của mình. Cô cũng ôm lấy anh, nhưng cô càng lắng nghe những giọt nước mắt của anh, cô càng hiểu ra.

Anh trai cô quá nhân hậu.

Kị sĩ Durbe là người tiếp theo đến, không nhớ gì cả, nhưng vẫn cúi đầu trước họ vì lòng trung thành và tình bạn. Mặc dù không có bộ giáp, anh vẫn đứng chắc chắn và kiêu hãnh. Rồi Vector cũng đến theo mưu đồ, vẫn nghiền ngẫm và rùng mình vì những cơn điên loạn của chính hắn. Thật khốn khổ, hình dạng lố bịch mà hắn có đối chọi hẳn với trái tim hắc ám của hắn. Sau nhiều năm, nhiều thế kỉ, có nhiều người đến hơn, tất cả những ai đã bị chôn vùi trong ánh sáng những vì sao của chính họ. Họ có bảy người; những người mạnh mẽ, những người của cô ấy.

Cô đã gọi Nasch là người lãnh đạo, và không ai phản đối, vì thế Nasch đã ngồi một mình trên ngai vàng của anh. Anh không đủ tự tin để đưa ra những quyết định đúng đắn trong một thời gian rất lâu. Anh quá mềm yếu, và quá hấp tấp. Cô là cô em gái yêu quý của anh, vậy nên bất cứ điều gì cô thầm thì vào tai anh, anh đều nghiêm túc nhận lấy. _Chúng ta hãy theo dõi thế giới loài người,_ cô nói, và ngày tiếp theo Durbe quan sát Trái Đất từ những Baria Crystal. _Mặt trời màu xanh dương trên bầu trời đó là gì vậy?_ cô hỏi và Mizael đã quay lại trong cuộc nói chuyện về một thủ đô màu xanh.

Nasch làm vua và nói lại mọi lời của cô. Anh tuyên bố rằng mình có những kí ức không hề bị sứt mẻ, nhưng cô có thể nói từ những lời lặp lại lặng lẽ của anh rằng có vài thứ trong những sự kiện của anh đã cực kì nhầm lẫn. Ồ, cứ để người anh trai yêu quý của cô nghĩ về cái mà anh muốn. Cô không cần phải đính chính lại cho anh; anh vẫn là chính anh và đó là tất cả những gì có ý nghĩa.

"Em làm việc vất vả quá," Nasch nói và đứng dậy với đôi tay khoanh trước ngực, cao như một cột trụ của những khối lập phương băng giá. "Cảm ơn em, Merag."

"Nasch," cô thầm thì. Trong hai người, anh được sinh ra trước, và anh rất, rất trẻ.

Họ đều còn bé khi được tái sinh. Mặc dù không có kí ức, cô vẫn là nữ hoàng, và cô biết chính xác làm thế nào để dậm mạnh chân trước mặt Ryouga khi anh bám víu lấy những ý nghĩ của riêng mình. Đó là một quãng nghỉ cho cả hai người họ, và cô hài lòng với nó, kể cả trong lúc cô đã lãng quên.

Và sau đó cô đã nhớ ra.

Đám đông những chiến binh chào đón cô là người của Nasch. Cô bé đã sao chép kiểu tóc của cô cũng đứng ở đó từ sự tuyệt vọng của Nasch. Tất cả họ đều hợp lại dưới tay Nasch, nhưng lại nằm trong sự che chở của cô. Họ là người của cô, cùng những Hoàng đế mà cô đã nghĩ một cách ngốc ngếch rằng là kẻ thù của cô. _Chúng ta sẽ sống sót_, cô thề, cô nhìn thấy rằng họ sẽ sống sót.

Cô đã bước tới nơi mà cái chết kết thúc. Cô đã đứng lên trên những bộ xương bị vỡ nát và lớp bụi đỏ của họ. Để Nasch lấy đi những giọt nước và ném đi bản chất con người của cô. "Bây giờ chỉ còn lại Merag," cô nói với đối thủ. Chỉ còn lại Merag mà thôi.

Cô là một nữ hoàng, và người ta kì vọng sẽ dồn được cô vào chân tường ít nhất một lần, nhưng cô muốn có thanh kiếm bên trong cổ họng mình hơn là nhìn Vector liếc nhìn vào chúng từ ngai vàng đồ chơi của Nasch. Durbe nài nỉ cô hãy chạy đi, và cô cảm thấy mình giống như con người nhút nhát khốn khổ, nhưng cô đã quay lại và chạy vào Overlay network. Cô không được phép do dự ở dây, tin vào lời nói của Vector cũng giống như tin vào một con rắn độc.

Những ngôi sao đã mọc lên.

Cô không biết làm thế nào Nasch chết, nhưng cô có thể vẽ ra cảnh anh đang khóc cho những mối liên kết của anh và băng qua tiếng kêu thét với sự giúp đỡ của Durbe. Cô sẽ không biết, bởi vì họ không còn để lại cơ thể nào khi họ chết. Cô ngừng chạy và quỵ ngã xuống đất. Cô đã khóc vì sự gian lận của nó ra sao, cô đã hét lên _Ryouga, Ryouga,_ cho đến khi cô không còn nước mắt để nhỏ nữa như thế nào. Cô lau sạch khuôn mặt mình với đôi găng tay và đứng dậy. Một nữ hoàng không thể quỵ ngã, một nữ hoàng không thể khóc, cho dù cô ta không còn người dân nào nữa để trông nom.

Không. Cô còn sống.

Và bao lâu cô còn sống, cô sẽ chiến đấu. Cô sẽ thực thi sự công bằng. Những đối thủ của cô sẽ phải trả giá.

Hắn đang cười lớn, cười lớn kìa!

_Cơn điên loạn che phủ tầm nhìn của hắn._

Cô nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, và hắn nhìn thấy nhà ngục vô cùng lạnh lẽo của sự phẫn nộ trong mắt cô. Nó hoàn toàn lạnh lẽo, như thể cô sẽ đóng băng cả ba mặt trời trong cùng một lúc. "Vector," cô nói, lạnh lùng và điềm tĩnh. "Ngươi đã tiêu diệt chúng ta. Ngươi đã tiêu diệt người dân của ta."

Với mỗi lời cô nói, hắn đang dần nhận ra sai lầm của mình, và biểu hiện kinh hoàng đang lớn dần trên khuôn mặt hắn có thể kích động cô đến hàng thế kỉ.

"Nếu ngươi đang trông đợi sự tha thứ, ngươi sẽ không có đâu."

Duel disk ba ngạnh của cô xuất hiện trên cánh tay cô nhanh như chớp.

"Ta sẽ chôn vùi ngươi trong băng giá."

Chaos Chimera gầm lên hung tợn, năng lượng của nó kêu lên răng rắc cùng với ánh sáng hủy diệt. Crystal Zenith, công chúa, người giết rồng, phá hủy trái tim nó với một cú đấm đơn giản. Vector hét lên, hình dạng con người của hắn đã bị bôi nhọ với những vết phồng da vì lạnh. Một cuộc vui lạnh lẽo cho vị thần của thế giới Barian.

Don Thousand, sinh linh tội nghiệp, đã được tái sinh từ những bông sen và lơ lửng giữa cô và Yuma. Hắn đã nghĩ rằng cô chỉ thanh gươm của hoàng đế. Hắn đã nghĩ rằng cô chỉ là một một trong những bữa ăn của hắn để ăn mừng chiến thắng. Thật là ngu ngốc.

_Quân hậu là quân cờ mạnh mẽ nhất trên bàn cờ, ngươi không biết sao?_

Phải, cô là một thanh gươm. Nhưng không phải của Nasch. Mà là của chính cô.

Yuma rất can đảm, nhưng kể cả khi cậu duel bên cạnh cô, cô sẽ nhìn cậu và nghĩ thật dễ dàng làm sao để cậu vẫn có sức mạnh của mình. Thật không may mắn cho tất cả. Cô xua tan những ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu. Đây là định mệnh. Cậu là một người tốt, nhưng bất chấp việc họ liên minh với nhau, họ vẫn sẽ là kẻ thù.

Don Thousand đã ra đi. Thế giới này chỉ còn bốn người.

"Em gái Shark," Yuma nói, vẫn là sự luyến tiếc quá khứ.

Nasch đã chiến đấu với trái tim chứ không phải lý trí của mình. Anh đã do dự vào giây phút đối diện với Yuma. Cô không phải là Nasch.

"Kết thúc rồi, vậy nên hãy để ta tự giới thiệu." Cô cúi chào cậu một cách lịch thiệp, và dù mệt mỏi sau những trận duel liên tiếp, cô trông vẫn tuyệt vời trên những vách đá giữa các thế giới. "Ta là Merag. Nữ hoàng của Thất hoàng Barian! Tsukumo Yuma, Astral, vì lợi ích của tất cả chúng ta, ta sẽ đánh bại cả hai người ngay bây giờ!"

Cơ thể cô bừng cháy lên với vẻ rực rỡ từ vì sao của cô khi cô khoác lấy hình dạng Barian của mình một lần nữa. "Không có gì là cá nhân cả."

**(END)**


End file.
